Samon Gokuu/Skills
Skills & Abilities Samon is a talented individual whose combat techniques have been passed down for generations.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66 His skills are remarkably versatile, though his fighting style is noted to be rather chaotic and lacking in any particular form.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 113.5 Strength As a supervisor of Nanba Prison, Samon is noted to be one of the prison's strongest guards; his strength is well-renowned by his inmates, who regularly ask to spar with him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65 He is capable of overwhelming and defeating other notoriously strong individuals such as Yamato and Rock with ease, able to do so with his eyes closed and using only one arm if he so wishes.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66 His strength is such that his attacks can damage durable materials such as concrete.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 20 Qigong Samon is proficient in a variety of qigong techniques. He first manages to use qigong at the age of seven and has increased in power since thenNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 124, eventually gaining a Ki resilient enough to withstand Noriko's ability to steal itNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 130 and learning techniques from the likes of Noriko and Enki from a young ageNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 142. He often uses his Ki to control his staff and was capable of using it to destroy a hoard of Jiang Shi dolls with little effort.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 109Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110 He is also able to sense the Ki or "presence" of others to an extent, able to distinguish between different people and determine whether they are is good or evil based on their Ki. Martial Arts Samon is stated to be a talented martial artist, having studied and trained in them since childhood.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 124 He displays these skills while fighting the Jiang Shi dolls, able to destroy them with ease through his swift and agile movements.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 111 Weapons Samon is stated to be proficient in fighting with a variety of weapons.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 113.5 Staff Samon is under the possession of a long, red staff with a white tip which he uses in combat; the staff is said to explode if attacked, though this is yet to be seen. He is able to extend his staff to increase its offensive powerNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 19 and use it in conjunction with his Ki to separate it into chains, allowing him to use it for both offense and defense.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 23Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 24 Rokukakukou Samon has shown the ability to wield this weapon, which is a blade with multiple hooks made to resemble a deer's antler in order to snag and tear opponents.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81 He is first seen using these against the Jiang Shi dolls, using them to defeat them with little effort.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 111 He is proficient enough to teach others how to operate them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81.5 References Category:Skills & Abilities